Steel Reign
Steel Reign was a superheavyweight robot built by Team XD that participated in the final three seasons of BattleBots as well as the NPC Charity Open in 2004. It was a four-wheel drive machine originally sporting a front wedge, but than being rebuilt to have a spinning "thresher" weapon and a lifting spike before losing the spike for Season 5.0. It lost its first two fights before reaching the round of 32 in Season 5.0 before being defeated. Team XD also entered the NPC Charity Open in 2004 with lightweight HazMatXD and middleweight Adonai. Robot History Season 3.0 Steel Reign's first and only opponent in BattleBots was against Hoobot. Hoobot won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Steel Reign was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Steel Reign's only match in Season 4.0 was against New Cruelty. Both robots went straight at each other, but miss. Steel Reign got its lifting spike under the side of New Cruelty, but New Cruelty escapes and started pushing Steel Reign against the spikestrip. New Cruelty attempts to push Steel Reign against the spikestrip again, but Steel Reign escapes. As Steel Reign was hitting New Cruelty's front with its threshers, New Cruelty pushes it against the spikestrip again and Steel Reign stopped moving. Steel Reign was being counted out and New Cruelty won by KO. This meant that Steel Reign was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 Steel Reign's first match in Season 5.0 was against M2K02. Steel Reign charges and M2KO2 strikes with one flail, only to lose it. Steel Reign bashes M2K02 and M2K02's weapon stops. Steel Reign scoops M2K02 and brings into the spikes, then starts ramming M2K02 who was clearly dead (its wheels were also dislocated and visible underneath). Steel Reign won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced RoboLoco. Steel Reign rushes in and takes a hit from RoboLoco. Undaunted Steel Reign tackles RoboLoco who flees to get its bar at maximum, which it eventually does. RoboLoco hits Steel Reign twice with the bar, though Steel Reign wasn't affected. Steel Reign then pushes RoboLoco into the corner while getting its drum to full-speed. After releasing RoboLoco Steel Reign begins attacking with its drum. Steel Reign then pushes RoboLoco into the wall. RoboLoco managed to hit Steel Reign with the bar again, but Steel Reign pushes RoboLoco in close proximity to a pulverizer. RoboLoco was hitting Steel Reign with its bar while Steel Reign was bashing RoboLoco and pushed it into the wall. Steel Reign won on a 37-8 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced My Nutz Are Stainless. The fight was a slow pushing match with Steel Reign pushing My Nutz Are Stainless for most of the match with My Nutz are stainless getting the occasional lift. Steel Reign won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the former heavyweight champion Son of Whyachi. In the match, Son of Whyachi started spinning its hammers and Steel Reign gets hit a couple of times. Steel Reign tries to drive into Son of Whyachi again to stop its spinning hammers, but it was having steering problems and Son of Whyachi kept hitting Steel Reign multiple times. Steel Reign brushes up against Son of Whyachi with its side, allowing small pieces of armor to be tossed around the arena. Then a big collision sends Steel Reign over to the killsaws and Son of Whyachi goes sliding into the base of a screw on the other side of the BattleBox. Steel Reign goes straight at Son of Whaychi, but Son of Whyachi escapes and later gets caught on the killsaws. Steel Reign comes close to stopping its spinning hammers, but as Steel Reign is knocked back by a blow, Son of Whyachi brings it back up to speed. Steel Reign pushes Son of Whaychi into the other base of the same screw. Steel Reign drives into Son of Whyachi again and gets knocked into the screw itself. Steel Reign attacks Son of Whyachi with its spinning thresher and one hit instantly snaps the thresher in half, throwing a big chunk into the corner of the arena. Steel Reign chases after Son of Whyachi, which appears to gently slide away after every collision. Two more hits from Son of Whaychi and now pieces of Steel Reign's armor are coming off. Son of Whyachi hits Steel Reign again and a side panel is thrown off of Steel Reign. Son of Whyachi rams into Steel Reign and sends itself sliding across the BattleBox. Steel Reign is no longer moving properly because from the hit that came immediately before the one initiated by Son of Whyachi, Steel Reign's frame was broken and bent into its tire, making it very difficult to move that side of the robot. Son of Whyachi comes over and starts to attack Steel Reign. Finally, after several additional blows, Steel Reign stopped moving and Son of Whyachi does a victory spin as it was being counted out. Son of Whyachi won by KO and Steel Reign was eliminated from the tournament once again. Steel Reign couldn't compete in the superheavyweight consolation rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. 2004 NPC Charity Open After receiving a bye in round one, Steel Reign went up against Shovelhead. Shovelhead won on a judge's decision and Steel Reign was now in the loser's bracket. After receiving two more byes, Steel Reign went up against Super Megabyte. Before the match began, Team XD added an attachment on the top rear of Steel Reign in order to stop Super Megabyte. In the match, Super Megabyte started spinning and Steel Reign went straight at the full-body spinner, pushing it against the arena wall with its added attachment. Super Megabyte was now under the pulverizer and ran away from Steel Reign. Steel Reign got its attachment on Super Megabyte and Super Megabyte started ripping it apart. As Super Megabyte was still spinning, Steel Reign slammed into Super Megabyte from the rear and more pieces were coming off of Steel Reign's attachment. Steel Reign reversed into Super Megabyte and both robots bounced off each other. For the majority of the match, Steel Reign kept charging at Super Megabyte from the rear and Super Megabyte eventually stopped spinning before the time ran out. Despite the amount of damage that Super Megabyte caused to Steel Reign, the judge's were in favor of Steel Reign. This surprising win put Steel Reign to the next round, where it faced OUCH!!. OUCH!! won the match and Steel Reign was eliminated from the tournament. BattleBots Rochester R3 Steel Reign's first match at this event was against Sir Punch a lot. It won this fight, and advanced to face The Black Knight. It won this as well, and advanced to the semifinals where it faced Shovelhead. It lost this fight, and was sent to the losers bracket final where it faced Ziggy. It lost this fight, and was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 7 Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots from Texas Category:Metal Based Robots